Memories of Blue
by Bride of Frankenstein Madame X
Summary: When Quorra discovers she's mysteriously derezzing, she decides to leave Sam and the outside world to go back to Tron City to find her disk, seeking out the only person who might know where it is. Quorra/Zuse
1. Chapter 1

**There are not enough Quorra/Zuse stories, so of course I had to write one. :D**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 1**

_The End of the Line_ was not the same club as Quorra remembered before she left. Carrying only a small travel bag filled with everything she owned, the solitary ISO looked around. The place had become darker, seedier, and somewhat shabby. Maybe it was the reboot, but she suspected not. Black matter was eating away at some of the walls, leaving digital holes. The bartenders served liquid light with tainted, fragmented drops in them to help the Basics forget, and the Sirens leaned against the bar like tired dance hall girls.

"Do you know how I can find Zuse?" Quorra asked a dark haired Siren.

"Who wants to know?"

"An old friend." _Well maybe not a friend._ After all, he did try to have her derezzed the last time she saw him. But she hoped that Zuse was still alive. She knew he had enough time to escape when CLU blew up the club. And obviously the club's disc program had not been erased, because it was still here. But after two years in the outside world, Quorra barely knew Tron City at all.

"He's no longer Caster, so you won't find him here."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"You'll have to talk to Barter. He runs the city's data exchange. Do you have anything of value?" The siren looked down at Quorra's hands and shook her head. "Nobody will want to trade with you if you've got a virus."

"It's not a virus," Quorra said, placing her hands on her lap under the table. At least she hoped it wasn't.

Six months ago, Quorra had injured her knee one morning when she was running. Brushing herself off, she thought nothing of it, until she got home and investigated her injury under the bathroom lights. The skin around the wound was black, like bruised fruit. Somewhat horrified, she covered it with a bandage, but it never healed completely, becoming an ugly black blemish.

Then later, she noticed the skin under her toenails was turning black too, along with the ridged calluses on her heels, like a dusting of mildew. Her left molar fell out, the root black like rotted fungus. And now the tips of her fingers were turning black. Originally she hid it by wearing gloves, but then a blemish appeared on her elbow.

She was derezzing and she didn't know why.

When she first came to the outside world, she and Sam had discussed her health many times. She couldn't go to a hospital, because she wasn't quite human. They'd never be able to have children, because they weren't the same species. And she would always have to tread carefully with her identity, because she had no birth certificate, no social security card and no citizenship. All her documents were forged. In many ways she had become entirely dependent on Sam. He took advantage of that.

Still, he was all she had, so one night, she waited for him to come home, sitting on the edge of the couch. It took him three days, and when he showed up, he didn't even look at her, and told her he had to leave again. She suspected he was having an affair. In truth, she really didn't care that much anymore. The last year with him had been so awkward. Sam had grown bored with her and he was nothing compared to his father. But then again, she began to wonder if even that was true. What did Zuse say that one time? "You know we're nothing to Users really…just tools and game pieces." When Sam left, she knew she was all alone.

Kevin Flynn has always told her she was a miracle. That she would be able to help wipe out disease and birth defects from the Earth. But he was wrong. The outside world had turned against her, destroying her from the inside. Her only chance now was to return to Tron City and see if she could find her disk. That is if they didn't derez her first.

"Those hands look like they are infected," the Siren said, backing away.

"Where can I find the Commerce Center?"

"You don't know? Where have you been?"

"Let's just say I don't get out much."

"Is that so? The Commerce Center is under the Grid." The Siren eyed her hands again. "I think you should leave before you infect everybody."

Oh good grief, it wasn't like she was contagious. But she really did need to get out of there.

Slipping out the door and down the elevator, Quorra tried to blend into the darkness, watching for the Recognizers. She knew without a disk, she would immediately be picked up. Hopping on the nearest line train, she studied the Grid map posted above the seats. Train B went straight to the Commerce Center. She just needed to stay hidden a little bit longer, changing trains at the next stop, walking through the cars, way to the back of the train, so she could jump off if she needed too.

A couple seats down there were two basics with red circuitry staring at her. She knew it had to be her clothes. Stuck in the uniform she wore when she escaped, the design was not quite up to date anymore. She looked out of place. She stared right back, like she was meant to be there. _How many more stops, two, maybe three? _Seeing the train go into a tunnel, Quorra sighed in relief. _Almost there._

At the first Commerce Center stop, she jumped off the train, walking through the crowd. She was amazed by the vast size of the place. Built like a giant hollow cavern with brightly lit floors, this part of the city hadn't existed the last time she was here. _When did trade become so popular?_ It was like an underground mall. There were dozens of shops selling multiple programs for apparel, furniture, decorations and different forms of energy drinks and colorful gelled bars. There were modification shops that could change height, hair, muscular structure and even breast size.

Quorra stopped at one, looking at the pictures, thinking it might be a good idea to change her looks.

A voice purred in her ear. "My dear, why would you want to change perfection?"

Quorra knew that voice. Turning around she smiled. "Zuse."

"Sshhh, I can't have you calling me that. My name is now _Barter._" He looked wildly different now. His white hair was long, hanging well below his shoulders, and instead of blue and silver, he now donned a billowing, high-necked black coat with tiny, thin, silver circuitry that made him look dangerous. He still carried his cane though, and his eyes were still bright blue.

"You had to reinvent yourself again?"

"I did."

"How did you find me?"

"What a question? Should I show you my message bar?" Pulling out a tiny flat monitor, he showed the string of messages.

_**STAR: Strange girl looking for you. Has rotted hands.**_

_**GEM: I saw Quorra at The End of the Line. Do you think she's the reason the portal is open?**_

_**Quar: I saw a dark haired girl on train B. I think she's Quorra and she might be headed your way.**_

"Good grief, everybody tells you everything?"

"They do, yes. We should go somewhere private to talk." He offered her his arm. The gesture almost seemed gallant.

So even his personality was different, she thought. Not so loud, older, wiser, maybe not so confident. She rather liked this new Zuse, smiling, placing her hand on his forearm.

He tsked at her darkened fingers. "That's quite a nasty affliction you have there."

"I'm pretty sure it has to do with the outside world."

"We shall see."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see four guards following them, keeping their distance. "Yours?" she asked.

"Of course. There's all these dodgy characters who want to derez me. It's so rude."

Leading her through a string of darkened, glassy corridors, he took her to a secluded tunnel and then up two flights of stairs to an apartment. Inside, the room was elegant with two white sofas and frost glowing tables. A round computer system sat in the corner with a 3D monitor and there was bar with several colors of energy drinks.

"Would you care for a beverage?"

"Yes please."

"Have a seat."

Quorra sank into the sofa, sighing with relief.

A pure white shepherd with startling blue eyes came into to sniff her hand, blue circuitry running throughout his collar.

"You have a dog?"

"Yes, that's Silver. I created his program. What do you think?"

"He's so dog like, I'm amazed." She was too. How did Zuse, who was program himself, create another program? Flynn always said that wasn't possible.

"I wanted to create something beautiful, but useless. Just for the fun of it. It's rather odd, but I've become ridiculously fond of him." Zuse brought her a drink of pink light, placing a straw in it, sitting across from her. "You poor thing, you're exhausted."

"Yes," she whispered, her hands shaking as she gulped the drink down, surprised at how much she needed it. Setting the glass down, she looked up at him, unsure where to begin. "I know the last time we saw each other we-"

Zuse held up his hand. "I never wanted to hurt you, Quorra. But you were supporting the Users, which put us on opposite sides. Right at this moment though, I have every reason to believe that you're acting alone."

"I am." She wasn't about to argue her opposing view about Users. At least not now. She figured that Zuse must regret his choice to help CLU. Holding up her hands, she bowed her head. "I desperately need my disk. You wouldn't happen to know where I might find it, would you?"

Zuse smiled. "Actually, since I knew you were coming, I know exactly where it is." Leaning over the coffee table, he opened a drawer, and pulled out a disk, pushing it over to her. "It's right here."

Quorra jumped up off the couch. "Oh my gosh, you have it! Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe it." Hugging him, she took the disk and danced around the room. "Never in a million years. I didn't think I really had a chance."

"Oh you definitely have a chance, darling."

"Where did you find it?"

"Let's just say it popped up when they were salvaging the station. It fell in the water."

"This is wonderful. I'm so happy. What can I give you to trade for this?" Immediately she knelt down at his feet by the table and started digging through her bag, pulling out software. "I brought some items from the outside: books on disk, seed packages, and music, whatever you like?"

Zuse stayed her hand. "I'm sure it's all lovely, but"

"But what?"

Reaching out, he lightly swept a lock of hair out of her eyes. "It's going to be a little tricky trying to reboot you. I'm afraid if we just do it in one false swoop, we'll wipe your recent memories."

"Is there a way around that?"

"I could do a memory scan, and put everything on a disk. Then after the reboot, we could just download the information. It would take a few hours."

"Let's do it," she said, nodding enthusiastically. "I'm ready."

Zuse's brows furrowed. "I want something in return though."

Quorra stiffened, suddenly a little afraid. "What?"

Zuse stood up and gently pulled her to her feet, his hands cradling her head. His gaze was bold, admiring. "You know my dear, I'm a very old program that has gone through hundreds of adaptions. Originally I was a just a voice with a burlesque personality that translated documents. Now I'm much more. And in all my cycles, I've never seen a creature as lovely as you. I've always coveted you…_always._" His hand brushed her cheek. "I want you to be my mistress."

Quorra was dumbfounded. It wasn't that she thought the idea unattractive. After all, a part of her had always been somewhat drawn to Zuse. Especially now with his determined gaze and powerful position. But she was a little bit afraid of him. There was a ruthlessness about him that made her think he could derez her with one single stroke. But then did she really have a choice?

"How long?"

Zuse cocked his head. "Let's leave that open for now, shall we?"

"Alright," she stammered.

"Alright what?"

"Alright, I'll be your mistress,"

His eyes widened and he grinned. "Excellent, my dear. I am indeed fortunate." Pulling her close, he ran his hand down her spine and over her hips, lighting her circuitry, a power surge racing through her. His voice a whisper on her neck, grazing her earlobe. "If only we could start right now." But then he stopped and lifted her hands, studying the blackened fingertips. "I need to fix you first though."

Quorra nodded, somewhat disappointed to have him pull away.

"Follow me," he said, picking the disk off the table. "I have an adaption and reprograming lab downstairs." Opening an autormatic door by the bar, he disappeared down a staircase.

Quorra steeled herself and followed him. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she had had let go of the wheel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hey everybody, please review. I'd love to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"So tell me, Darling," Zuse said, activating the floor lights in his lab and turning on the wall monitors. "What is like outside?"

Quorra wasn't exactly sure what to say. Without seeing it, Zuse would never understand. "It's chaos," she said. "I was lost most of the time. Everything is out of place, and so many things don't seem to have a purpose. There are all these little living organic organisms that destroy invade and destroy. The Users try to organize it, but they can't. They can only tame it."

"Ah, so that's why our creator was always so distracted."

"Yes I think you're right," she said softly, a shadow of sadness flittering through her. She missed Kevin Flynn.

Zuse's lab was spacious with tables and circuit lights on the walls and on the ceiling, like blue veins. In the middle of the floor was a modification pod in the shape of a horizontal egg with just enough room for one humanoid program.

"Do you modify programs a lot?"

"All the time," Zuse said, twirling his hand, showing off his longer than normal fingernails. "Look what I did here. I gave myself growing fingersnails and hair. I read that growth was one of the seven indications of life and since I only had three, I decided to add another."

"Aren't you already alive?"

"Well that's the whole thing, isn't it? _I think, therefore I am_. But the Users still deny me. I don't have the proper cells. "

"Ah, who cares. I like your adaptions. Can you make my hair grow longer?"

"I can. Adaptions are my specialty. In fact, that's how I got _End of the Line_ to be so popular. I created all these different flavors for energy drinks. And then I offered to modify programs so they would have taste buds. The curiosity drove them wild, so of course they took my offer. Programs always want to adapt."

"I think I'm almost afraid too now."

"Really, you weren't afraid before you left." Zuse lifted a section on one of the tables, bringing up a clear screen with data panel. "If you will be so kind as to put your hand on the scanner."

Quorra did as she was told and immediately one of the monitors lit up with a digitized duplicate of her hand, the tips of her fingers highlighted in red. All the indicators said tissue failure, advanced deresolution.

"Isn't that odd," Zuse said. "Even the computer doesn't know what's wrong with you. I hate to say it, but even after we repair you, this could still come back. It could be a natural disintegration that occurs for ISOs. We just don't know because you are the only one that survived. Where was your first sign of the damage?"

Quorra pointed to her knee.

Zuse bent down and took a small, pen-sized, light blade, cutting away a section of her jump suit to investigate the wound. "It's just as I suspected. Maybe in the outside world this just rotted your skin, but here it's erasing you."

Looking down, Quorra could see he was right. Where the black spot had been was a patch of dark holes, like spongy honeycomb with jagged crevices.

"I think the sooner we do this the better…tick tock, tick tock." Standing back up, Zuse pressed a lever and the modification pod moved into a vertical position, the door opening like a hatch. Inside were pronged, light cables and bus connecter plug-ins, all spaced out in neat even rows, like the interior of an iron maiden. "Let's get you all plugged in, shall we?"

Quorra cringed. Why did the pod make her think of a coffin? All her enthusiasm was starting to drain out of her. Maybe she wasn't ready for this yet? One false step and all her memories from the last two years would be gone.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Zuse? I'm too trusting. That's what Sam always says."

"You don't have much choice. If you don't trust me, you will cease to exist."

Zuse's cold rationalization was a little bit off-putting. He was always changing frequency. Playfully joking one minute, dead serious the next. Earlier he had practically seduced her, and now he was talking to her like an adversary.

Quorra bowed her head. "I know."

"So what has caused this sudden hesitation?"

"I keep thinking about how you laughed when CLU's guards came at me."

"I see." Zuse turned away and walked over to the monitor, a string of data clicking out on the screen in front of him in green letters under the giant scan of her hand. "You know, I made good deal with CLU. It was fair deal. He was supposed to give me the city for the disk. While I don't care about Users nor their world, I do care about my fellow programs. I thought I could make a safe haven for them. And it would have benefited CLU too, because he didn't want to have to interact with the city. It would have alleviated some of the uprising fractions. But CLU double-crossed me, even though it was not in the best interest of the Grid or himself to do so. He did it because he wanted revenge. Very unprogram like behavior, don't you think?"

"Yes."

"I on the on the other hand am a program through and through. I do nothing without cause. You were assisting Sam Flynn, son of the Creator. This was an impediment to my plan. I could not assist you."

"That's very logical," she said coldly.

"Ah, but we are strange creatures, are we not? I did have great hesitation when I saw you, and decided to hide it with my Castor personality program." Zuse laughed. "I've been told that my Castor program is quite annoying. I rather like that. But on to your concern. Right now, considering you've promised to bring me many hours of delight, it would against my best interest to destroy you. You needn't fear. I am not like CLU. He had too much User in him."

Quorra disagreed. She thought CLU was nothing like Users. A User would never single-mindedly destroy so much with such a narrow agenda. They were too lazy, too easily distracted and too self-serving. Programs on the other hand, like Zuse, were never lazy. In just a hundred cycles, Zuse had created the Commerce Center and who knows what else.

Nervously taking his hand, she allowed him to help her up into the pod, her circuitry lighting up as he plugged her in.

"Let's give you an energy boast, shall we?" Zuse issued a command and a burst of liquid energy started flowing into her like a euphoric, adrenalin rush.

Quorra couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. She started giggling.

"I knew you'd like that one," Zuse teased, giving another series of commands. "Let's begin the transfer." Instantly, laser straps tightened around her wrists, ankles and her torso, holding her body and head in place.

"You don't need to tie me down," Quorra protested.

"Unfortunately I do. You wouldn't want a miscalculation because you moved now would you?" Smiling, he closed the hatch.

Quorra felt her body shift backward as the pod moved to a horizontal position. Light connectors from all sides started plugging into her, a very invasive one inserting into her spine activating her digital nervous system. A stream of shocks tingled over her body, her eyelids fluttering.

Zuse waived to her from behind the glass. "Next time I see you, darling, you'll be as good as new."

"Wait, I'm not ready," Quorra cried, fighting against the straps, gasping as green fluid was injected into limbs, anesthetizing her body. Her mind started peeling. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was tied down. Then she couldn't remember why Sam didn't love her anymore, or how she got outside. Years with Keven started to slip away until she didn't even know who he was anymore.

_I'm going to die._

_Noooo! Why are they destroying ISO's? My friends, everyone I know. All gone!_

_What's my function? _

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

Then everything went black.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**It's kind of a short chapter, but I just couldn't see dragging it out.**

**There is one part in this chapter that sort of freaked me out due to my mild ****trypophobia. I left it in anyway though. **** I do love my little horror stories. I don't think I could write a straight romance if I tried. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning - This chapter is a lemon. I really tried to keep it tasteful though, honest. **

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 3**

"Wakey wakey, darling."

Quorra heard Zuse's voice before she saw him. She had no idea where she was. But then it all came back. "You didn't erase me."

"Of course not. You did panic though toward the end. I find that fascinating. You don't trust me. I suppose I can't blame you."

Quorra tried to sit up, but Zuse shushed her, telling her not to bother, bringing the egg pod to a vertical position. When he released the straps, she nearly fell forward, but he caught her.

"You're so lovely, Quorra. Amazing you're not a program…a real program."

"Thank you, I think." She looked at her hands, the black spots gone, wiggling her fingers. "Am I repaired?"

"Yes and no, you're back to the way you were before you left, except I've downloaded your new memory."

Laughing, Quorra spun around. "I can't believe it. I was sure I was going to be derezzed." This was the second time Zuse had saved her life. The first time being when he snuck her out of Tron City and brought her to Kevin Flynn. Nervously she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Zuse pulled her into his arms. "Don't mention it, darling."

"So do you want to engage in intimate relations now?" Quorra asked. Two years ago, she had asked Sam the same thing and he had been a little bit put off. As if withholding sex made it more valuable. Quorra thought that was so deceptive though. She didn't understand it. Why was sex more esteemed if it was given later? She had already made a deal with Zuse. Why put it off?

Zuse obviously felt the same. "I love how you cut to the chase. Why yes. Now would be good." Taking her hand, he led her up the stairs into his living room, patting his dog on the head as he passed, before pulling back a glass door with a frosted pane. Inside was a spacious bedroom with two, fiber optic shrubberies encased in wintery white and a bed with a lots of pillows and an indigo comforter.

Quorra was giggling. She hadn't done this for so long. Programs didn't engage in sex like humans. Most didn't have the equipment for it, but that didn't make it any less pleasurable. She had to admit though, she wasn't real sure what Zuse wanted. "Do you have connectors?"

"I do," he said, opening the bottom drawer by the nightstand, laying two, glowing pink, butterfly attachments on the bed.

Quorra picked one up and attached it to the base of her neck, a surge of energy pulsating through her frame and all her extremities, her body tingling.

Zuse moved to do the same, but Quorra was ahead of him, attaching the butterfly for him. He practically purred from her touch, his eyes now dark and his long, white hair falling loosely around his face. He ran his thumb over the knuckles of her hand. "You must tell me what you like," he whispered.

"Oh I will. I'm very demanding. Some say even aggressive," she said happily, applying a small pulse to his adaptor, letting precious energy and data flow from her fingers into his cerebral cortex, his whole panel lighting up.

Zuse froze, holding his breath while the energy rushed through him, his eyes glassy. He then exhaled and looked at her in surprise. "I will of course endeavor to match your enthusiasm."

"I'm sure you will," she said, her hands unbuttoning his coat, peeling it off slowly. She was surprised the coat was real, a separate program, _like Flynn's clothes_, folding the bulky garment neatly over the chair. Underneath he wore a thin mock turtle neck made of silk, the material so exquisite, Quorra pressed her palm to it. "You really put a lot of work into your clothes."

"I'm the Master of Ceremonies. I must dress the part," he said, frowning for a moment. "But enough of this teasing. Let's begin." Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against his chest and kissed her, nuzzling her neck. His body so close, she could feel a bulge in his pants.

Quorra was breathless and a little panicked. _Programs weren't supposed to be this passionate._ Yet she loved it, tilting her head to the side so he could get better access, his white downy hair tickling her chin. _Who would have thought that Zuse could be this intense?_

When he nipped her earlobe, she let out a tiny scream.

"Did I scare you?"

Quorra giggled. "Yes…but continue."

"Let's get these clothes off then, shall we?" Lifting his hand, he ignited a beam of light on the tip of his finger, just like the Sirens, and then turned her around so she was facing away, before cutting a slit all the way down her back.

Quorra shivered, the light leaving a trail of warmth that vibrated over the curve of her bottom and down her thigh to her calf, the material folding away like a second skin, her skin prickling.

Zuse was at her feet, bunching the clothing up, throwing it away. He kissed her thigh.

Now completely naked she felt exposed, looking down at her breasts. Sam had been quite shocked when he first saw her. Bright blue energy veins glowed beneath her translucent skin, making it quite clear she wasn't human.

Zuse didn't think anything of it though, running his hands over her hips, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder, his breath on her throat. "Finally you're mine. I've coveted you for so long."

"What would you like me to do?"

"On the bed," he ordered, but did not wait for her to obey, picking her up, tossing her in the pillows, both of them laughing. Bending over, he kissed the tip of her breast, wagging his finger at her. "Now stay put."

"If you insist."

"I do."

She grabbed for the silky comforter, but he yanked it away.

"And no covering, I must see all your loveliness."

"Bossy much?"

"Always."

Quorra put her hands behind her head, trying to make a sexy pose, but she couldn't stop watching him undress, fascinated with his body. He skin was like alabaster and he had shimmering blue veins, just like her. He was also fully equipped and completely aroused. She blinked.

"What have you done?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Zuse looked down. "Let's just say, in my goal to be sentient and various experiments with algorithmic glands, I have adapted."

And he had. For most programs, sex was a cerebral thing, a data and energy transfer. They lived and breathed light, digesting energy with a digital photosynthesis. Yet energy also gave a reward that went straight to their pleasure synaptic. The_ digital mindfuck_, Flynn used to call it, annoyed he couldn't do it too.

But now Zuse had moved onto something more. He was more like her, an ISO that could have pleasure both ways. This boggled her mind and almost made her want to cry. _I'm not alone. _

She opened her arms. "Come here."

Zuse's frowned, his brow furrowed. He raced to the bed. "Darling, what is it? You look so distressed."

She touched his face. "It's hard to explain. I'm just overwhelmed."

"By me?" he said incredulously, stroking her abdomen.

"Yes."

"Ah, I see." Seductively he ran his hands between her thighs and gently spread her legs. "So now you know why I want you so badly."

"Yes."

Without saying another word, he rolled on top of her, his hand brushing the butterfly connector on her neck.

Her circuitry lit up, a swirl of data, ideas, memories, Zuse's memories, downloading into her synaptic, along with wave after wave of delicious energy, her mind reeling. She reached up to do the same for him, but he stopped her, grabbing both her hands, pushing them back against the bedcovers.

"Patience," he whispered, before letting her go. "I want to see what it's like to have both." Maneuvering her, he repositioned her hips, meticulously, putting her in perfect line with him, placing his fingers inside her to prepare her. He then stopped to look into her eyes to see if she was ready.

Quorra nodded, licking her lips.

With one kiss, he entered her.

Quorra gasped, biting his lip almost savagely, her fingers digging into his back. _How had that happened?_ She had never been so ferocious before.

But Zuse didn't even notice, thrusting inside her, biting her back, his body taut. With each pulse, he watched her, clear blood on his lip, studying her. "So lovely"

"Tell me when," she said, brushing the back of his neck, anxious to share her thoughts.

"Not yet."

He thrust harder, their lovemaking raw, unsettling. Quorra was so unnerved. She had never shared such strange intimacy. Without words, they had shared data and their bodies, physical and mental. He would never have erased her. She knew that now.

Wanting to comfort him and tear him apart at the same time, she cried out in tiny mumblings, writhing beneath him, intangible scatterings of pleasure floating in her mind.

Zuse knew it too. He could read her, sending another pulse to her connector, doubling the sensation every time she had an orgasm, sending her over the edge. It was almost like torture, but it felt so good.

Finally, it was Zuse's turn. He stopped thrusting, his body rigid, holding his breath. He looked at her. "Now," he said hoarsely.

Quorra touched the connector on his neck, sharing her thoughts, her energy, everything.

Zuse's eyes went wide and he let out a howl, his body trembling as he came, collapsing next to her on the bed, out of breath. "Good God."

"I know. Wasn't that amazing?" Quorra couldn't stop smiling, turning to him, kissing his face over and over.

He ran his hand over her hip. "Darling, what can I say?"

"I think we should do it again."

Zuse cocked his head. "Right now? This minute? Shouldn't we recover?"

"How long do you need?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. In fact, I think I may be ready."

"Great." Quorra rubbed her hands together. "Because I have some positions I want to try out."

"Oh you must share them with me. You know I've heard that Users get tired quite quickly."

"They do. Usually two or three times and their out."

"But we can go all night."

"Yes!" She smiled. "Isn't it great?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I actually don't think Programs and ISOs can go all night, and both Zuse and Quorra will discover that. But I do think they could last much longer than humans. Lol**

**Again I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it just seems like a good place to end this. I get the feeling the next chapter will be much longer, but who knows, this story may just by that kind of story. I'm kind of writing as I go along without a plan. It's kind of scary. :O **


End file.
